


Like I'd Ever Want That With You

by sudowoodo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hopeless Oikawa, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi in denial, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa is a terrible person, Overthinking, Romantic Face Punching, Short & Sweet, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudowoodo/pseuds/sudowoodo
Summary: Oikawa was just joking. It was not a date. I was not overthinking this.Everything was very normal. We went to the cinema: normal. We went to McDonald’s: that was normal, too. We went shopping, wandered around, and everything was just … normal.Too normal, perhaps. But that was possibly just because I was, indeed, overthinking everything.Probably.“Iwa-chaaan, if you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re going to hurt yourself!”God, I hated him.





	Like I'd Ever Want That With You

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, had a quick idea for my OTP and had to write it. Please enjoy and leave some love if you like it! Comments are super appreciated :D Thanks!

There were only so many methods I had of dealing with Oikawa’a bullshit.

  1. When he’s being annoying for the sake of being annoying, simply ignore him (or stare at him in silent horror). Example: “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” (God, I hated him.)
  2. When he’s being terrible because of his terrible personality, physical violence is the only answer. For instance … Well, there are too many occasions to name just one.
  3. Finally, when he implies that he and I have some sort of special bond, I just say, “Like I’d ever want that with you.” It usually gets the job done, denying it without drawing too much attention, so that the conversation was free to move on and neither of us, or anyone else, had too much time to think about it. 



Except for once, when it backfired on me completely.

“Alright, we’re heading.”

“Oooh, Mattsun, Makki, wait for me~”

“No. You’re not invited, Oikawa.”

“Geh—!”

“Sorry, we actually have something to talk about. No offence, ‘kawa.”

“Why can’t I talk, too? I’m your captain!”

“Because, Matsukawa is my best friend, so …”

“Ooooh … Well, Iwa-chan is _my_ best friend. We’ve been best friends since we were born!”

“So why don’t you go with Iwaizumi, then?”

“Maybe I will! Iwa-chan~ We’re going out together, OK~?”

“Like I’d ever want to go out with you.”

It took a moment to realise what had just come out of my mouth. When it did, my head snapped up with a start. Matsukawa was gaping at me in disgust. Hanamaki was clearly holding back from bursting into laughter. And Oikawa’s face was pleasantly blank, blinking slowly, eyebrows raised just ever so slightly.

“Eh?” he said.

“That came out wrong!” I yelled.

“So you _would_ want to go out with Oikawa?”

Fuck. “NO!”

“Aww, but whenever Iwa-chan says, _‘Like I’d want that with Oikawa!’_ he really means the opposite, right?” Oikawa posed with his index finger on his chin, tongue sticking out at me.

“Shut up. You’re wrong, Shittykawa.”

He _was_ wrong, after all. It didn’t mean the opposite. At best it meant a wilful resignation to an unchangeable situation. I knew that no matter what, I’d still end up getting towed along with him whatever he did. At the very least, I had to show some protestation. I had my pride, too.

This situation was no different. But … wait. No! It was just a slip of the tongue.

Oikawa was pretending to be in a good mood walking home, I could tell because he was singing a shitty tune. I didn’t know if it had anything to do with that conversation from before, but it bothered me anyway. It bothered me that I could even read him that well. He could read me, too, no doubt.

We were overthinking it, both of us. But there was a lot to overthink.

That night he sent me a text:

 **Oikawa** : are you free sat?  
**Iwaizumi** : Yeah  
**Oikawa** : yaay!!!! its a date <3 <3 <3

I stared at the phone for a long time, then sighed. He was just being dumb, as usual. This was one of the times where the first strategy was called for: best to ignore it.

So I ignored it, and when Saturday morning came around, Oikawa called to my house and we went out. He had dressed normally — not tracksuits, mind, but not his regular “date” clothes either. It was pretty disgusting that I knew about those, but I had hung out with him before and after many of his previous dates, and it was hard not to notice when he looked even cooler than usual.

God, I hated him.

I had dressed normally, too, because I was not overthinking this. He had just been joking. It was not a date.

Everything was very normal. We went to the cinema: normal. We went to McDonald’s: that was normal, too. We went shopping, wandered around, and everything was just … normal.

Too normal, perhaps. But that was possibly just because I was, indeed, overthinking everything.

Probably.

_“Iwa-chaaan, if you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re going to hurt your head!”_

God, I hated him.

I just wish I knew, you know? It was normal, but what exactly would have been different about a date anyway? Not much would be different, except …

When we got to his gate, he opened it with a sigh, turning to say goodbye. But I was right behind him.

“Oh, are you coming in?”

“No.”

Oikawa’s smile faltered for a second, then he just grinned wider. “Ohh~ are you walking me to my door?”

“Yes.”

His expression froze. “Oh!” He then made a noise, kinda like a giggle and a gurgle … a girggle. But for some reason because it was Oikawa I just let him get away with it. I would definitely slag him about that later. But right now I was also, kind of, girggling. Internally. I also felt like I was going to puke.

I trudged to the door, hands in pockets, unable to look at his stupid face. His stupid, shitty, _pretty_ face.

God, I hated him.

God, he was so fucking pretty.

Eventually, with a great shudder of effort, I raised my eyes. He had his head cocked to the side, the false angelic expression of an immoral bastard. He was smiling at me, that impure smile.

Oikawa sighed delicately, and turned his nose up, frowning. “Haaaah, it feels like Iwa-chan is going to kiss me.”

“Like I’d ever want to—” I grunted, then his cunning eyes roved down and met mine. “Oh — fuck it,” I said, as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Oikawa let out a startled little noise — as if he hadn’t actually expected me to kiss him at all — and I quickly pulled back and shoved him away again in panic. But I felt a tug on my stomach, and looked down to see his hand clenched up in my t-shirt. Then I looked up and saw his face. His mouth was pressed closed, his eyes wide, and his whole body vibrated with emotion.

Well, look at that. I made him speechless. It was a nice change, really.

That didn’t last long, though.

“Kyyaaaah!” he shrieked, and not in the false girlish tone he normally used. This was real, which made it all the scarier. And all the more annoying. He placed his hands on both sides of his head, tugged his hair, then brought one down to point at me and screamed, “Iwa-chan kissed me!”

“Shut up! Dumbass!” I think it was the _kyaah!_ that triggered it: response number two. So I reeled back and punched him, square in the face. He almost toppled off the step, but I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

“Ow! You punched me! You kissed me and then you punched me! What the hell, Iwa-chan! No wonder you can never get a girlf—”

“That’s _your_ fault, dumbass,” I growled, and he stopped short. I had him by the collar of his shirt, and he looked down at my hand, and back to my eyes with an intensity I hadn’t expected.

“And how exactly is it _my_ fault?” he asked in a low, menacing voice.

I glared at him, then clucked my tongue and let him go. Trying to get a hold on myself and my breathing, I took a step back, and rubbed my forehead. “Sorry for punching you.”

“ _How_ is it _my_ fault, Iwa-chan?”

I crossed my arms, unable to look him in the eye. “You know why.”

The was a moment of silence, then he let out a long sigh. His pitch returned to normal, the lightness of his voice reappearing when he spoke. “Sorry for screeching. I just never expected you to make the first move.”

My eyes shot up. “First move?”

He shook his head, exasperated. “Well, _I_ didn’t want to do it! If I had kissed you first you’d just think I was messing around! Or if you really thought I was serious you’d probably just get towed along with me and I’d never get to know if you really, actually, like, felt the same way about me at all!!”

“Who says I’m not getting towed along?”

“Geh—!”

“I’m just pre-empting the towing.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Dumbass … I feel the same, OK?”

“Sorry, sorry~ You feel what, exactly?”

God, I hated him. “The _same,_ Shittykawa.”

“Uwoooh, and what’s that?”

I grunted in annoyance. I grabbed him around the waist and scooped him close to me. He girrgled again, but then he pressed his lips together in an unbelievably excited smile, and dear God he was prettier up close.

“I like you, OK?” I muttered, burying my head in his shoulder. He seemed to quake a little, then inhaled and softened. His hands travelled up my shoulders and wrapped around my neck.

“I like you, too, Iwa-chan,” he sighed. I felt his breath against my skin.

Tentatively, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

Shit. It was even softer than it looked.

Oikawa pulled away a little, and when I looked up into his face I saw that rare smile again. My heart beat painfully looking at it, my nerves almost spent. So I took a deep breath, and had just started to lean in again when he said, “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan~ You’ll get better at kissing after practicing with me!”

I stopped short, and stared at him in silent horror. Then, as per response number one, I turned and jogged down the steps and out the garden path.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t go! I want my proper goodnight kiss!” I turned at the gate, and he bounded up to me, waving his arms childishly. I rolled my eyes slightly and opened my arms for him, and he leapt into them without holding back. I was still trembling when he pulled out of the embrace and kissed me fast, holding my face in both his hands. His lips were soft, his body warm against mine, and his touch was gentle and lovely and true.

Turns out he’s pretty straightforward and pure, when he's kissing me. Turns out he’s a pretty good kisser, when he isn’t shrieking.

God, I hated him.

Yeah. Like I’d ever say that.


End file.
